


One or Two Miracles

by Stripedsweater22



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers are supportive, But its still happy, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Secret Surprise, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is adorable, Tony and Natasha compete, Uncle/Aunt Avengers, Unplanned Pregnancy, lots of fluff, v informational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripedsweater22/pseuds/Stripedsweater22
Summary: Prompt: Anonymous- Married Reader x Steve where the reader is pregnant? Lots of fluff and uncle/ aunt avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did so much research on this I wanted it to be solid and I’ve never been pregnant before so it was kinda hard so yes before reading this fic I recommend watching this video(https://youtu.be/6gMKbK-QOKM?list=PLtCMYoyvjEflVHjBSPTKX-wZfEIgy6Iyq ) to kinda get you in the right mood. Ya feel? Anyways I hope you enjoy and the second part will be uploaded sometime soon.

You still couldn’t believe it you had taken at least 3 tests already and you still couldn’t believe your eyes. You were pregnant. You weren’t quite sure if you should be happy or worried; all you knew is that you had to tell your husband, Steve. You were debating on whether to tell him straight out or make it a little surprise for Steve; Steve must have noticed you were looking worried and asked you if you were ok,

“Steve I uh need to tell you something.” You sighed. Steve nodded and directed you to the kitchen table where usually serious matters were discussed.

“What is it?” Steve said in concern as he reached to grab your hand.

"I’m not really sure how you’re going to take this…" you nervously said as you gave him your pregnancy test. There was a long pause as he looked down at the test; longer the time went by the more you grew anxious.

"Are you serious?” Steve said in complete shock.

“I'm serious.” Your voice began to crack. Steve immediately sprung up from his chair and when over to where you were and hugged you tightly,

“I-I’m going to be a father.” He said under his breath, he still couldn’t believe it.

A few days later you went with Steve to the avenger's tower to announce your pregnancy,

“If it’s a girl what are you going to name her?” Natasha said eagerly which a rare sight it was for you all.

“I'm not -"you started but before you could finish.

"I suggest you guys name her something interesting… Something maybe like Natasha.” She advised.

“And I’ll make sure my little niece or nephew has everything they could ever want I will become the best uncle anybody could have.” Tony boasted.

“I think that spot is already taken by me.” Nat corrected Tony. You, Steve and the rest of the avengers all laughed, you couldn’t be happier sharing a moment with your closest friends and future family.

**(First-trimester week 1-12)**

You now had to visit your obstetrician regularly, she had told you about sudden changes that your body will have in the first trimester. At first, you didn’t notice any changes but around the 2 or 3 weeks of your pregnancy continued you began to get morning sickness, headaches, the need to use the bathroom more often, and in your opinion the worst symptom, mood swings. For example, one minute you would be dancing and laughing to your favorite song and then the other minute you would be crying over one of those sad animal shelters commercials. No matter how bad your mood swings were Steve was always there to either dance with you in happiness or hold you tight while you sobbed into his chest. At week 12 of your pregnancy was when you got your first ultrasound; both you and Steve both decided to not find out the gender of your child until the day of the birth,

“Your child is in perfect condition and the pregnancy is going how it’s supposed to, all I’m telling you is that you two better start buying things in double.” Your obstetrician stated with a wink before leaving you and Steve alone. All at once it hit you, you wouldn’t only be having a child with Steve but you will be having twins. Immediate happiness and excitement filled your body you looked over at Steve and the reaction he had on his face made you cry of pure joy.

**(Second trimester week 13-28)**

Your second trimester came about and Tony and Natasha were still arguing who would be the best aunt/uncle to your children. You and Steve began buying the basics like strollers, cribs, car seats, and all their bathing supplies. Slowly your nausea and other side effects that you had were going away and now were replaced by body aches, stretch marks, and other symptoms of that sort. As the weeks went by your stomach grew bigger and bigger reminding you of the life you were now carrying inside of you. Steve and you had decided to take parenting class where you learned the basics to take care of you child, and one day when you were headed home after one of your classes with Steve you felt a light tickling sensation,

“STEVE the babies.” You exclaimed in complete excitement.

“What is it? Are you ok? Are you in pain?” Steve quickly questioned as concerned flooded his eyes. You laughed and shook your head which instantly calmed Steve down,

“There kicking I can feel it. Quick put your hand on my stomach.” You shouted as you grabbed his hand and placed it on your stomach. A few minutes went by and the sensation that you first felt came back, you knew Steve had felt it when his beautiful blue eyes widen with glee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to give birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part, I've been editing this since last year haha anyone? anyways I'm tired and this is the best I could do so I'm sorry if its pure trash.

**(Third trimester week 29-40)**  
If you were being honest, the third-trimester was the hardest trimester you had experienced. You would constantly compare how you looked before your pregnancy and how you looked now that you are pregnant, and sometimes your thoughts got the best out of you. But every time these negative thoughts consumed your mind Steve was always there to rescue you. Steve would remind you of your beauty and how much he adores you. Your nine-month pregnancy was almost up, and with that came the last symptoms. You began experiencing shortness of breath, trouble sleeping, and even your belly button stuck out. Thanks to the parenting classes, you knew you needed to pack a bag in case you would go into labor at any second, and due to your harsh contractions and your due date approaching at a rapid space it could happen at any moment.

“Are you excited y/n?"Natasha asked in a visit that you and Steve made to the Avengers Tower.

"Yes, I’m just sort of nervous.” You admitted as you took a seat on the couch with the company of Thor, Clint, and Nat. Meanwhile, as you chatted with your friends, Steve had gone with Tony and Bruce to the lab.

“Lady y/n I have but the best gifts for your children! I haven’t seen brother Steve this excited, and I wish the best for you and your family!” Thor exclaimed with a grand smile.

"Hey and you better let us take care of your little ones.: Clint jokingly threatened as he put an arm around Natasha.

You laughed at Clint's threat but assured him he would be taking care of your children. Conversation sprung up and in the middle describing a green and black flannel you had gotten when suddenly you felt an intense sharp pain. The pain was similar to menstrual cramps, the only difference being the pain would grow bigger by the second. At that moment you knew today you would become a mother.

“Would you like me to inform Mr. Rogers?” Jarvis asked out of nowhere aware of the current situation.

**Steve’s POV:**

“Well congratulations Steve, I haven’t seen you this happy since you got married with y/n,” Bruce said as he patted Steve's back.

“Mr. Rogers I believe your wife is going into labor,” Jarvis announced completely calm.

Steve quickly looked at Tony and Bruce before dashing off to where you, Thor, Clint, and Nat and soon later Tony and Bruce followed Steve steps.

**Your POV:**

“Where the fuck is Steve.” You gritted your teeth as the pain grew stronger and stronger.

“Don’t worry y/n, Jarvis already went to inform Steve just try to calm done,” Clint tried to assure you as you gripped his hand trying to relief some of the pain.

"Clint, how can expect to fucking calm down? I'm going into labor, and if Steve doesn't hurry the fuck up, I'm driving myself to the fucking hospital!" You yelled in agony as you squeeze Clint's hand tighter. In a few seconds, Steve followed by Tony and Bruce came running in and without hesitations, Steve picks you up bridal style,

“Tony, can you drive us? And Nat, can you bring y/n’s bag to the hospital?" Steve quickly asks before heading to the car where Tony quickly follows after. Steve gently places you in the back seat while he and Tony sat in the front. Tony immediately starts up the car and begins to drive to the hospital,

"Can you drive fucking faster?" You shout out when suddenly, a wave of pain flows through your body making you groan.

“Try to calm down sweetie; Tony is driving as fast as he can just breathe,” Steve says in a soothing voice as he reaches to grab your hand. You shot Steve a warning glare but complied and whenever a contraction came Steve’s hand was there to support you.

**~time skip to hospital~**

Steve quickly carries you out of the car and into the hospital where he loudly demands a doctor as his wife was going into labor. A nurse helps you in a wheelchair and drives you where the doctor would be helping you give birth. Before you know it you are in a robe, lying down in a hospital bed, and ready to receive your next instructions from your doctor,

“I suggest taking hold of your husband's hand," the doctor began, "Prepare yourself to push and always remember to breathe. An intense pain indicating it was time to start the process of giving birth. The inexplicable pain was causing you to squeeze Steve's even harder than before that you began to fear you would cut off his circulation. After what had seemed like an eternity of pain, the loud cry of an infant floods your ears.

“I-it’s a boy,” Steve stated softly, his voice was cracking.

“Do you want to cut the cord, sir?” The doctor asks Steve. Steve quickly nods and does as he was informed. The nurse without hesitation grabs the newborn and wraps him in a blanket and places the child in the incubator. You were beyond exhausted, all you wanted to do was see you son and drift off into a deep sleep. The only thing preventing you was the signal of your unborn child telling you it was time to be born. You repeated the same steps, but this times the pain was less intense and in no time your other child was here, and the nurse proceeded to do the next step as before,

“What are we going to name our two boys?” You weakly ask Steve as drops of sweat drip down your forehead.

“You mean what we are going to name our boy and girl.” Steve corrects as he went to your side and push a strand of hair behind your ear. The nurses had taken you children to make sure they were in impeccable condition and you were missing them like crazy. Steve had stepped out to welcome the other Avengers who came to meet yours and Steve’s bundle of joy. When Steve came back he and a nurse help you to get to your recovery room, and after the nurse has informed the conditions of your babies she leaves, leaving you and Steve alone. Steve slowly made his way over to you where he lays next to you and softly began to caress your cheek.

“I love you y/n I love you so much, I wouldn’t have wanted to build a family with anyone else,” Steve admits leaning over to press a soft kiss on your lips.

“And I love you too.” You say as you look deeply into his baby blue eyes. You and Steve decide that Steve could name the girl and you could pick the name for your little boy. A few minutes of small chit chat with your husband and two nurses came in holding in their arms your loved ones. One of the nurses places the baby girl into Steve’s arms while your baby boy is placed your arms. You look down at your boy, he has blond hair like Steve and (y/e/c) like you do. You look over to see your precious girl, her (y/h/c) just how you do and beautiful blue eyes like her father, both your children were beautiful,

“I think I will name my daughter Joyce because that is what she brings me, joy.” Steve softly says as he softly strokes Joyce’s cheek.

“That is a wonderful name! How does the name James sound? I know how much Bucky means to you and I know this child will mean exactly the same.” You say glancing over to look at your husband. Steve's eyes tear up a little bit, and he reaches over to plant a kiss on your cheek. This was happiest moment of your life, and you were glad you spent it not only with the love of your life but your best friend,

**~time skip to a few months later~**

Steve and the rest of the Avengers found Bucky. At first, Bucky keeps his distance away from everyone until he meets little Joyce and James. Bucky began to open up and now was part of the big family. As the months passed by your little ones grew bigger and bigger, and when they had finally turned a year old they both were given something special from each Avenger. Tony had made them their own little iron man suits, Thor had given Joyce a book of magic that Loki had created for her, and James a sword that was blessed by the Norns. Clint and Natasha begged you to let them teach your children how to become master assassins so when they grew up they would be the best of their generations, and Bruce gave them their own little lab kit to be the best baby scientist around town. In various occasions, the Avengers would argue whose turn it would be to babysit Joyce and James whenever you and Steve wanted to have a small date. Occasionally, you would remember all the changes you had to go through when you were pregnant but no matter what happened Steve was always at your side. Steve was surely a man out of this world; he was carrying not only to you but to your children and although they were different genders Steve would treat them equally. Before meeting Steve or any of the Avengers you didn’t really have a great experience with your family, but now you couldn’t have wished for a better family than the one you currently had with Steve.


End file.
